


Oh Hell

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Finn mentioned, I promise, I'm Sorry, No Smut, but overall really sad, flarke mentioned, flaven mentioned, idk - Freeform, just...really unsatisfying, kind of angst?, raven mentioned - Freeform, really - Freeform, unity day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Clarke gets really drunk and goes to Bellamy's tent. (This sounds smutty, but it's not.)





	Oh Hell

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut. No really. No smut.

“I'll have my fun when the grounders come,” Bellamy said, smiling down at the woman he had come to respect in the last few days.

As he watched her walk away, he made up his mind.

Not her. Bellamy wouldn’t ruin her, the way he ruined everyone and everything around him. The way he hurt _everyone_ around him.

He went back to his tent, Bellamy's mind punishing me with the possibilities of a future he couldn’t have.

Lying on his bed, he stared at the ‘walls’ of the tent, his eyes reflexively shutting, but his brain not complying.

…………………………………………………………

Apparently, Bellamy had fallen asleep because he heard his tent flap open and his brain started to wake along with him.

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized there was a drunk girl in his tent. More specifically, a drunk Clarke.

 _Oh hell,_ he thought.

Noticing Bellamy was awake, Clarke drunkenly smiled at him, slurring her words as she said, “Hey, Bellamy.”

He got up and caught her just before she fell.

Brushing the hair from her face, he mumbled, “Okay, Princess. Looks like you had a little too much fun.”

“I have not had enough fun. You -” she paused as she booped his nose, “- haven’t even kissed me yet! All you do is flirt, flirt, flirt!”

Shocked, Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him and continued, “I know, I know. I’m with Finn. But, he...he cheated on-sorry, _with_ me. And Raven! She’s amazing. She doesn’t deserve this. And then I realized. You! You look like a Greek god, for one. And you are also so sweet. And strong. And loving and caring. And so selfless. I didn’t notice most of those things in the beginning, but I definitely noticed the…”

Clarke trailed off, and Bellamy suddenly realized she was about to faint. Lifting her, he looked outside and saw that most people were still out there.

“Well, we can’t have our people out there seeing you like this, now can we,” he whispered.

Depositing her on his bed, Bellamy took one of the pillows out from under her head and lay on the ground, drifting to a restless sleep full of impossible hopes for the future.

…………………………………………………………

He heard a thud and turned to see Clarke, wide awake, staring at him with horror-filled eyes.

Bellamy smirked, leaned towards her, and whispered in her ear, “Morning, Princess.”

He bounced up to his feet, feeling her eyes on his back as he changed shirts.

“Did we…” Clarke’s voice trailed off with unspoken words filling the air.

Once Bellamy gathered the courage to turn around, he told her, “Of course not, Princess. You were just drunk out of your mind and decided to pay a visit to my tent.”

Covering her face, she mumbled, “Oh my god, it wasn’t a dream this time.”

A blush had crept up her face as she said those words, and Bellamy couldn’t help but blurt out, “You dream about me?”

Her face turned as red as a tomato, and she quickly said, “No! Can you just, forget about everything I said last night?”

“And, what exactly, should I forget? When you said I’m sweet and strong and selfless? Or, when you said you wanted me to kiss you and that you and Finn were over because he cheated with you? Or, and this is my favorite, that I look like a Greek god?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

Clarke buried her face in his pillow, taking a few seconds before lifting her head and saying, “That’s even worse than what I remember. Just, please, _please_ forget all of it? I was drunk and didn’t mean half of it.”

He kept a sad smile off his face as Bellamy replied, “Of course. Anything for you, Princess,” and watched her walk out of his tent.

And he wondered, _Which half_  did _she_ _mean?_

**Author's Note:**

> See! I told you. No smut. Also, I'm sorry. I have no idea why I did this.


End file.
